The Meeting
by ascarletmoon17
Summary: Papyrus is on his way to Undyne's house for cooking lessons, when he decides to talk to the Echo flowers. During this, he finds himself talk with a certain yellow flower.
A/N: I was asked to write a little interaction between Papyrus and Flowey. It's a one-shot(obviously), so please don't ask me to continue this or something. Anyways, enjoy. ALSO: I don't have a beta reader, so some things might be spelled wrong.

Snow crunched under heavy red boots, leaving shallow footprints to be covered by more snow soon after. Papyrus passed through the strange blizzardy stretch of land, and made his way to Sans's post. The lazy skeleton was asleep, prompting Papyrus to wake him up.

"SANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUFFOON!" Papyrus had his hands on his hips, leaning over and staring at his brother.

"Hnn?" Sans sat up lethargically, and looked to Papyrus with that signature grin of his. "Hey bro."

"DON'T 'HEY BRO' ME! YOU FELL ASLEEP AT YOUR POST AGAIN!"

"Sorry bro, I'm just so tire. You could even say-"

"DON'T DO IT."

"-I'm tired, to the bone."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SANS. THAT WASN'T EVEN A GOOD PUN... NOT THAT THERE IS SUCH THING AS A GOOD PUN."

"You're Patella-n me."

"GAH." Papyrus was double punned.

Sans chuckled," Where you headed to anyways, Papyrus?"

The taller skeleton stood straight with pride," THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD IS GIVING ME PERSONAL TRAINING!"

"So you're headed over to Undyne's place for cooking lessons?"

"YES."

"Okay, have fun."

"INDEED I WILL, GOODBYE SANS." Papyrus marched off, leaving his punny brother behind.

His travels were going well, not they wouldn't. He's been everywhere in the Underground, and has never run into trouble. Walking through the marsh, he gazed at all the echo flowers. Many of the blue plants were in places not many could reach, stranded on little chunks of land; cursed to never echo the words of another. Such thoughts made him sad for the flowers, and he decided to help them. He jumped across the water, and landed next to one. He listened closely, and couldn't hear it echo anything. A sure sign that this poor flower had never been visited. So he spoke it, telling the small flower that it is beautiful and should never feel sad for not getting an echo for so long. He went around, and spoke to most of the out-of-reach flowers. Whispering words of praise, kindness, and even a secret or two he's only shared with Sans. The last echo flower was up on a high ledge, one surely no other monster has ever dared to reach. Using his amazing jumping skills, he easily found himself by the flower in question. Now that he was in front of it, he saw that it wasn't an echo flower at all. It was a small yellow daisy, and it had a shocked expression on it's face.

Assuming it was just a type of monster he's never met, Papyrus greeted it. "HELLO LITTLE FLOWER, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!"

The expression quickly went from shocked to smiling," Howdy Papyrus, I'm Flowey the flower! What brings you here?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN ECHO FLOWER, AND CAME TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO ECHO."

Flowey giggled," I see. That's very thoughtful of you, but as you can see, I am not an echo flower."

"INDEED YOU ARE NOT." Papyrus squinted,"BUT YOU SEEM LONELY, SO I WILL SPEAK WITH YOU ANYWAYS!" The skeleton struck a pose," I AM VERY GREAT AND GENEROUS AM I NOT?"

"Um- Y-yeah, sure." Flowey recoiled slightly.

"I'M FAMOUS YOU KNOW... WELL NOT YET, BUT I WILL BE!"

"How?"

Papyrus looked at the small yellow being,"W-WHAT?"

"How do you know you will be famous?" It asked with a smile.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE! IT'S MY DREAM TO BE A-"

"-famous royal guard?" It interrupted.

Papyrus just stared at the flower,"YOU KNOW OF MY LIFE GOALS?"

"Yes, and much more." It's smile grew, and it unsettled Papyrus a bit. "I know that you can't go to sleep without having your brother read you a bedtime story. You don't hate puns as much as everyone thinks you do, and that you can't really remember anything before you came to Snowdin." The flower's face contorted, making the smile seem even more menacing. "And I know that you-,"

Papyrus interrupted," WOWIE, YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME!" He sat straight, with good posture. "THE FACT THAT YOU KNOW SO MUCH CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!" Flowey grinned evilly. "YOU MUST BE ONE OF MY FANS!" The flower's grin dropped. Papyrus- none the wiser -continued. "WOWIE, I'VE NEVER MET ONE OF MY FANS BEFORE." He turned to the yellow monster," THIS IS A MOMENTOUS MOMENT!"

Flowey sighed, frowning a bit. "I'm not a fan."

Papyrus outright denied the turn down. "OF COURSE YOU ARE, HOW ELSE DID YOU GET THE PASSION TO LEARN SO MUCH ABOUT ME!?" Without waiting for an answer, he spoke again. "SEE? MY LOGIC IS FLAWLESS!"

Flowey frowned a little deeper, decided to just go with it. Putting up a painful smile, he looked up at the skeleton. "Oh yes, I am such a big fan. Sadly, I am your only fan."

"MATTERS NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAVE MORE SOON ENOUGH!" Papyrus proclaimed.

"But when is that?"

"SOON!"

"But when is this 'soon'?" Flowey asked _innocently._ "When will this all happen?"

"I-I'M NOT SURE..." Papyrus pondered on this thought.

"So, for all you know, this 'soon' might not happen for many years? Or perhaps," the menacing smile came back," never?"

"YOU'RE RIGHT," Papyrus looked right at the flower," IT MIGHT NEVER HAPPEN. AND IT WON'T HAPPEN IF I GIVE UP! IN ORDER TO ACHIEVE ANYTHING IN LIFE, YOU MUST TRY TO ACHIEVE IT FIRST!"The skeleton looked _determined._ "THAT IS WHY I WILL ACHIEVE MY DREAM! BECAUSE I HAVE THE PASSION AND DRIVE TO TRY AND REACH IT!"

"B-but what if you don't reach it?" Flowey pushed.

"EVEN IF I DO NOT REACH MY GOAL, I WILL HAVE MADE FRIENDS ALONG THE WAY. AND THAT WILL MAKE THE JOURNEY WORTH IT." Papyrus knew that he may never reach the level of fame he wants, but as long as he has support, he will be happy.

Overcome with such the desire to bring Papyrus down, the flower continued to push. "What if you don't make friends?"

"EVEN IF I DON'T MAKE FRIENDS, I ALWAYS HAVE SANS."

"But what if he leaves you?"

Papyrus looked puzzled, but then looked off at the scenery. "I KNOW SANS IS LAZY, AND HE ISN'T THAT PASSIONATE OR MOTIVATED... AND HE'S LOST HOPE. BUT EVEN THEN, HE'S ALWAYS BEEN THERE TO SUPPORT ME. THROUGH THICK AND THIN, I CAN COUNT ON HIM."

"But what if he _leaves_ you..." Flowey hissed.

"I-," the small monster was asking what he'd do if Sans ever died? "I WOULD MORN, I WOULD MAYBE GET ANGRY, AND SAD. BUT EVEN THEN, I WOULD MOVE ON. I WOULD KEEP GOING BECAUSE I KNOW, EVEN IF HE'S DUST, THAT SANS WOULD WANT ME TO."

Flowey was very angry, this skeleton was way too positive for his tastes. "What if he was _murdered_."

Silence.

Flowey smiled, feeling victorious. "I WOULD FIND THE ONE WHO DID IT, AND I WOULD OFFER THEM THE CHANCE TO TURN THEIR LIFE AROUND." Papyrus's answer greatly disappointed the flower.

"What if they were a cold blooded murderer? No feelings, no love, no _soul_?"

"DON'T BE SILLY, ALL LIVING THINGS HAVE SOULS." The skeleton folded his arms," BESIDES, I BELIEVE EVERYONE HAS SOME GOOD INSIDE THEM. EVEN GRUMPY LITTLE FLOWERS!" Flowey felt insulted. "EVERYONE HAS THE ABILITY TO BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRY."

Overcome if Papyrus's positivity, Flowey- feeling defeated -ran away. Slipped into the ground he was poking out of, and left. After his great speech, Papyrus looked down to his yellow buddy. Puzzled to see an empty patch of dirt, he wondered where it went? And why? Suddenly realising he had somewhere to go too, he jumped down from the edge and made his way to Undyne's place.

Undyne slammed open the door," Papyrus! What took you so long!?"

"I WAS TALKING TO A FLOWER."

She opened the door wider for her friend to come in," You were talking to an echo flower?"

"NO, A MONSTER FLOWER." Papyrus corrected.

Undyne looked at him," What do you mean Papyrus? There aren't such things as flower monsters." Papyrus was sure the flower was sentient. "Anyways, let's get started already!"

"YEAH! NYE HEH HEH!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Flowey loomed over the familiar flower patch, he and it were both illuminated by the sun light leaking from above. Staring at the flowers, he spoke to himself. "There's good in everyone deep down, huh?"

"I disagree..."

"...isn't that right?"

"...Chara?"


End file.
